


【KT】來生

by jellyfishick



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishick/pseuds/jellyfishick
Summary: 腦洞如果在永恆的歲月不斷追尋著不一樣卻又不變的你
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi





	【KT】來生

1

第一次看見那個人時，他撐著一把藍色的傘在職員門口徘徊，堂本光一沒有見過他，也沒聽說過最近有新來的實習生，上前問那人是不是迷路了，他支支吾吾，半天說不出話來。

「如果是探病的話探病時間已經結束了。」

他看了看錶，已經將近凌晨三點，任是誰都應該清楚這個時間不能探病。

「我不是來探病的。」

那就是看病了。

堂本光一把人從頭到尾看了一遍，換是別人他早就走了，好不容易終於能回家，再待一會兒都不知道會不會被急診室的人叫回去。

「門診的話...」

「不是、我不是...」

瞇起眼睛，堂本光一看著那著急的樣子覺得有點好笑，打趣問道：「那請問你來是做什麼的？」

雙手抱在胸前耐心等待著，眼前的人看上去要比他小，臉頰有點肉肉的，圓圓的雙眼帶著水光，被自己問到時噘著嘴，彷彿碰上了什麼極其苦惱的事。

他長得可真好看。

「明天...可能會下雨。」

他小聲地說道，把傘收起綁好，緩緩地塞進自己手裡。

「再見，堂本醫生。」

說完那雙水潤的大眼投來一個關切的眼神，堂本光一心跳漏了一拍，捏緊傘的把手，看了看手裡平平無奇的雨傘，再抬頭人已經失去了蹤影。

2

那天之後他再也沒見過那個人，要不是那把雨傘還在，他都要懷疑是不是那天太累產生了幻覺。

隔天確實下雨了，現在雨傘正放置在儲物櫃裡，每次上下班都會看見，害他總是想起那個人。

他應該問他叫什麼名字的，或是留下聯繫方式，他叫自己堂本醫生，是以前的病人嗎，還是在大學講課時聽講的學生。

堂本光一好想再見他一面。

他想跟他說聲謝謝。

還有就是他真的長得很好看。

「堂本。」

一本病例打在頭上，午休才不夠二十分鐘便強制結束，主任提著他領口走，讓他替早退的同事把剩下的病患看完，坐在位置上瞄了一眼外面的等候號數，他覺得這根本是壓榨。

「有喝酒的習慣嗎？」

「...有。」

「一週幾次？」

「......三次。」

從病歷露出雙眼，無框眼鏡下是滿滿的質疑。

「五次......」

堂本光一放下病例，翹起腿十指扣著擱在膝蓋上，笑起來像一隻狩獵中的狐狸。

「七次、七次！」

心裡翻了個大白眼，在病歷上飛快地寫下一行潦草的字，他側身面對病患，保持著笑容。

「如果下次您再來的時候還是維持這樣的數字，我不保證還能給你幫助。」

大腹便便的人抓了抓所剩無幾的頭髮，不好意思地說著下次不會了然後逃跑似離開看病室，門鎖的晃動彷彿在解釋他對堂本光一的懼怕。

「真是的。」

「下一位——」

整理著資料夾叫號，準備好後門還是遲遲沒有打開，他又叫了一次。

還是無動於衷。

站起想要開門看看發生什麼事，扭動門鎖時一股力往裡推，堂本光一一個踉蹌後退了幾步，倒坐在椅子上，往上看是多日未見的人。

「...你好。」

堂本光一收起扶著桌面的手，尷尬地在白袍上蹭了蹭。

「你好...你還好嗎？」

那人伸手想要扶好還未坐好的堂本光一，快要碰上他的時候猶豫半刻，默默放下。

「呃...你，嗯、今天來是......」

掛了好幾天的人出現得過於突然，悶在心裡數天的話塞在喉嚨無法傾訴，他看了一下周圍，像是想起了什麼般翻開病例。

「你哪裡不舒服？」

看來這次是真的來看病的。

坐在對面的人順了順栗子色的瀏海，像第一次見那樣，久久無法拼湊出完整的句子。

堂本光一往病例上看，上面空白一片，只有他的名字和其他基本資料。

他也是堂本啊。

剛。

「堂本先生。」

被叫到的人立刻坐直，不是很利索地回答：「...呃、是。」

「我們都是堂本呢。」

他稍稍推開病例正面對著另一位堂本，見對方緊張，耐心地問：「堂本先生是剛搬到這附近的嗎？」

「是的。」

「這裡比較鄉下，很多地方都很難習慣吧。」

「還好...也沒有，沒有到很鄉下。」

「不用太在意我，我不是本地人。」

「我知道。」

話一落下，兩人都愣住了。

「我、我的意思是，能看出來...堂本醫生，不太像這裡的人。」

「喔喔，嗯。」

眼前的人縈繞著各種謎團，堂本光一本來想問些什麼，一時間卻不知道從何入手，外面傳來護士的催促，他回過神來，又拿起了筆。

「堂本先生是哪裡不舒服了嗎？」

「我覺得我發燒了。」

「......有其他症狀嗎？咳嗽、流鼻涕，之類的。」

「嗯...咳嗽吧。」

從進來之後他就沒聽見對方發出過一聲咳嗽，抱著懷疑在雪白的病歷上寫下病徵，入職八年已久，他還是第一次碰見這麼不可思議的病人。

不是佯病，也不是求醫生審批一張請假單，更像是故意找理由來看病。

「從什麼時候開始？」

「...不知道。」

堂本光一蓋上病例嘆氣，語重心長地說道：

「堂本先生，醫院不是玩耍的地方，這裡有很多病人需要著我們的幫忙，如果你只是——」

「不是、你看。」

從前堂本光一覺得自己是顏控沒什麼不好，現在他才意識到這是一個多大的問題。

他的病患拉著他的手放在自己脖子上，試圖用這樣的方式說服他自己發燒了，看著那雙誠懇又帶著點點可憐的大眼，他竟然想在病歷上寫下了發燒。

「堂本先生。」

他反手握著那隻微熱的手，再放回那人的大腿上。

那人喚了自己一聲堂本醫生，委屈的樣子有種似曾相識的感覺。

嘆氣拉開生鏽的抽屜，撕下一張便利貼，他在上面寫下了自己的聯繫方式和名字。

「我不知道你是為了什麼這樣做。」

「但是如果是為了這個的話，以後就不要耽誤別的病人的時間。」

對方小心翼翼雙手接過便條貼那刻讓堂本光一確信他是曾經聽過他講課的大學生，這樣一來自己會對他有印象也不奇怪了。

關上門那一刻還跟他輕輕揮手道別，帶著靦腆的笑。

堂本光一不覺得陌生，可能是以前下課也跟他這樣說過再見吧。

3

一群年輕人鬧哄哄的場面下堂本光一有點透不過氣。

昨天又加班了，他一心只想回家睡個好覺，不然明天又是一天的煎熬。

扯鬆領帶百般無聊地看著其他桌子，角落處有人獨自吃著咖哩飯，抬頭的一瞬，竟然是那位堂本。

那天自己給出的便條貼沒有得到預期中的回應，對方沒聯繫過他，也沒再來醫院，堂本光一難免有點失落，道別時他看上去明明那麼的滿足，轉個頭卻毫無聲氣。

藉著上廁所的名義過去打了個招呼，正準備坐下時就被後輩逮著，還沒來得及說再見便被逼著去了第二家居酒屋，要不是在堂本剛面前他真想屢起袖子教訓一下這幾個小子。

本來就興致缺缺，隔天還有早班，隨意抽了幾張鈔票決定跟後輩們道別，較熟的幾個起鬨挽留了一下，最後讓他喝了幾杯才放人離開。

拉開老舊的木門吸了一口新鮮的空氣，沒走兩步，便看見熟悉的身影正迷茫的站在分叉口。

堂本光一不由來生出對方是在等自己的想法，但若果真如此又怎會這幾天都沒有聯繫自己，想起那天他說是剛搬來，比起等自己，這更像是忘記回家的路了。

長得好看的人做什麼都討人喜歡，連迷路都能那麼可愛。

「堂本先生？」

那人轉身看見自己後愣了愣，似乎是沒想到那麼快又會碰見，有點侷促地點點頭，帆布袋的帶子順著肩滑下，他急忙拉回肩上，手緊緊握住兩條疊在一起的肩帶。

沈默的對視許久，兩人同時開口——

「你要去哪裡？」

「你要去哪裡？」

兩位堂本都笑了。

小虎牙真可愛，堂本光一暗暗在心裡把堂對方笑起來的樣子誇了好幾遍。

「我要回家，你也是嗎？」

「嗯、嗯。」

「你家的話...我記得是往這邊，要不我們一起走吧。」

聽見「一起」兩個字對方雙眼似乎是亮了亮，抿著嘴點點頭，像怕他要走掉似連忙上前。

兩人走在滿是居酒屋的街上，一路上傳來著陌生人的歡鬧聲，還有碰杯時玻璃發出的響聲，他們沈默地走著，像走在只有兩人的世界。

偷瞄身邊的人，他手還握著袋子肩帶，上面綁了兩個平安符，一紅一藍，看上去有些年頭了，刺繡上的線有些已經脫出，邊上還能看出修補的痕跡，紅色那個還沾了污跡。

「堂本先生平時喜歡到神社嗎？」

「怎麼、」

堂本剛詫異地抬頭，像是被發現了什麼不可告人的秘密似，堂本光一指了指他掛在袋子上的平安符，他生硬地勾起笑，低聲回答：

「嗯，喜歡。」

他又抬眼看著自己，讓堂本光一有種被期待的感覺，但他不知道對方在期待些什麼。

之後他摸摸紅色的平安符，顯得有點低落，或許是跟前任一起求的吧，是自己問了不該問的。

那麼久之前的還一直帶在身邊，看來是真的很喜歡他。

「我以前，總是喜歡去那裡待著，什麼都不做，就坐在那裡，或是隨意走走。」

「現在不去了嗎？」

那位堂本看了他一眼，眼神有點複雜。

「自己一個，不想去了。」

聽見此話他心裡有點不是滋味，不知道是因為話裡的哀傷，還是因為話外那位前任。

他想起之前把便條貼給對方時沒來得及說出口的話。

「你隨時都可以找我。」

「如果一個人不想去的話，我們可以一起去。」

那一刻堂本剛的表情難以形容。

堂本光一當下覺得自己要被拒絕了，因為對方臉色看上去確實不是很好。

是自己太過了，前一秒提起別人前任，下一秒逼人重回傷心之地，揭人傷疤不夠，還要往上面撒鹽。

「對了、你之前——」

「那一起去吧。」

堂本剛低頭加快了腳步，不知道在想什麼，堂本光一停在原地沒反應過來。

此時站在分叉口前的人轉身問道：

「堂本醫生，這要往哪裡走啊？」

那雙大眼在街燈的橘黃光下無辜又動人，堂本光一嘗試讓自己看上去不要那麼高興，雙手抓了抓自己的臉。

「右邊。」

可是伸出的手指著左邊。

他樂壞了。

4

「死亡時間，00:26。」

無表情地寫下數字，把手上的夾板交給護士，一邊把鋼筆插回胸口袋，一邊從圍在窗邊的家屬中離開，聽著一陣哭哭啼啼和毫無根據的安慰，穿著白袍的人緊皺眉頭。

什麼下輩子再見，人死了就是死了，該結束的就該讓它結束。

「堂本醫生，家屬那邊說、」

「給我。」

無框眼鏡下的雙眼寫滿了不耐煩，伸手跟護士要了病人紀錄。

抽出筆在死亡時間上畫了個圈，一秒都不願多給，把紀錄塞回去就轉身離開。

「這樣能看清楚了吧。」

小護士罵了些什麼他沒聽清楚，但他知道自己更需要的是休息，已經好幾天沒回家，一直在內科和急診室之間跑來跑去，他已經失去了反駁的耐性。

累死了。

每天在這種像戰場一樣的環境工作，他遲早會瘋掉。

堂本剛始終沒有聯繫他。

那晚回去時他被靠站的電車嚇了一跳，像是受到劇烈刺激般快速後退，拉著自己的手躲在身後。

他本來覺得已經沒有比這裡更鄉下的地方了，心想難道堂本剛是從更鄉下的地方般來的。

「你以前住的地方...沒有電車嗎？」

「沒有。」

「哈......」

那他不是聽過自己講課的學生。

他還牽著自己，堂本光一能感受到指尖輕輕的顫抖，往前走了一步要上車，一股力挽留著他，身後的人拉著自己。

「別走、」

被依賴的感覺讓堂本光一有種躺在浮雲的感覺，他牽緊對方的手，勾起一笑。

「這不是要一起回家嗎？」

「喔、嗯......。」

堂本剛點點頭，乖順地跟著他上了車。

晚上的車廂沒有太多人，相牽的手埋在座位縫隙之間，如同那些埋在心底的話。

堂本光一依舊覺得身旁的人謎團重重，但對著他自己只有無盡的信任和親近感，他覺得對方像和自己一起長大的竹馬，任對方如何靠近都不會覺得突兀。

下車時走了好一段路兩人才捨得跟對方道別，臨走前堂本剛問他肩膀的舊傷如何，接著提醒說最近快下雨，可能風濕又要犯了。

這次堂本光一沒有再追問些什麼，只是笑著說會沒事的。

他不想再想其他事了，他只想全心全意地接受眼前這個人的好意。

5

既然上次他也說了再見，那應該是會再見。

看著窗外一片灰濛濛，堂本光一揉揉肩，有點迷信地想。

他已經開始接受那人的不可思議了，換來的是更全然的信任，還有日漸加深的思念。

他不需要控制自己對他的情感，因為已經不再害怕會看不見對方，一種信心不知從何而來，他堅信無論身處何方，堂本剛都能到達他身邊。

穿過無數個掉色的鳥居，到達長滿青苔的石梯，仰頭看著遠處的神社，他一步步往上走。

殘舊的地方反而顯得更加神聖，堂本光一聽見鈴鐺響起，然後是兩聲拍手。

靜候片刻，許願結束的人轉過身，笑起來像春風吹散了烏雲。

「剛。」

不知為何，親密的稱呼脫口而出。

然後才意識到過往叫過無數遍的堂本先生，聽上去是多麼的可笑又奇怪。

他之後又參拜了一次，雙手合十閉眼許願時悄悄張開眼，餘光飄到身邊的人身上，站在身邊的堂本剛竟跟他一樣，也偷看著他。

兩人同時低下頭。

在周圍走了一下看了一眼沈沈壓下來的烏雲，堂本剛主動提議不如回去，說的時候下意識捏了一下掛在袋子上的平安符。

沒有讀出對方心裡的不安，堂本光一雖說好，但按耐不住玩心，跟他說要比賽誰下樓梯比較快。

堂本剛連忙牽起他的手，往自己方向拉了拉，低聲說不要。

「危險。」

「沒事，我小時候也總是這樣玩。」

然而對方沒有因為他的話而鬆懈，依然牽著他的手，甚至收緊了手中的力度。

「你看，我還能這樣。」

堂本光一脫開他的手，快速下著樓梯，還不忘回頭對著跟在身後的人得意一笑，對方似乎還很怕自己會不小心跌倒，正當堂本光一想說些什麼讓他安心的話，下一腳卻不小心踩空——

堂本剛拉住了他的手。

趴在樓梯上嘗試找著落腳點，他抬眼看著拉著自己的人。

滿臉恐慌，眨了眨眼，一滴淚從眼角划過自己迷戀的輪廓。

他趴在地上用盡全力地拉著自己，艱難地伸出另一隻手，然後試圖把堂本光一拉回來。

腳摸索著可以支撐身體的石階，堂本光一穩住身體後爬回樓梯最頂的地方，兩人跌坐在長滿青苔的石地，下一秒堂本剛用力地抱緊了他。

「不要這樣......」

「光一、不要......不要再丟下我一個人。」

他環抱著自己的腰，頭埋在胸膛上，像是要確認自己還活著般耳貼在心臟的位置。

他不是自己的病人、也不是曾經教過的學生、這個突然出現在自己生活裡的人，對自己的一切過於熟悉，而自己也對他過於親近。

他們像是兩塊磁石，理所當然又毫無理由地吸引著彼此。

他是誰呢？

堂本光一捧著哭得梨花帶雨般的臉，自己掌心擦傷處的血蹭在了雪白的臉蛋上。

過往的生活像一場漫長的夢，沈睡的時鐘在此刻再次轉動，他覺得自己在很久很久以前便見過眼前的人，不只是見過，他們或許更親密，比任何人都要親密。

「你到底是誰？」

他的淚停不下來，眷戀地貼上自己的臉，深棕色的雙眸折射出自己的倒影。

「是剛，光一、是我。」

-結束！-


End file.
